My Love On Ice
by SweetCookie500
Summary: The time to compete in the Grand Prix has come again. While Yuuri Katsuki holds off the season due to a unexpected-but-welcomed pregnancy, he'll be cheering on his friends and fiancé as they take to the ice to see who will win the Gold Medal, with a new skater entering the field and shaking up the entire competition. Contains MPREG, SWEARING and MILD VIOLENCE!


It had been a couple of months since the Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri Katsuki couldn't be happier. He moved through the snow carrying bags full of groceries, the casual vibe of St. Petersburg filling the air.

" _Hi! Yuuri Katsuki here and I'm here to fill you in on my situation. After winning silver at the Grand Prix Final two months ago, I moved in with my fiancé Viktor Nikivorov, who's a five-time figure skating champion! A part of me is still taking it in! Anyway, since I placed seconds in the Finals, I automatically re-enter the competition without having to compete in nationals unlike last year, but since Viktor took an entire year off of figure skating, me and Yuri Plisetski (I call him Yurio) have to help him prepare for the Russian nationals if he's to compete in this year's championships._ "

Yuuri sighed, his breath forming into the mist and fading away into the cold sky above. Entering a warm shop, Yurri looked around for a little bit, hoping to find something for Viktor's pet poodle Makkachin. His phoned buzzed in his pocket, the Japanese figure skater answering his phone.

"Yuuri Katsuki here."  
" _ **Hello Yuuri! It's Viktor!**_ "  
"Oh, hey Viktor. Sorry about taking a while, I'm just trying to see if I can find something for Makkachin, though I guess I might get some dog treats."  
" _ **No need to apologise. Wanna come skating with me and Yurio at the lake? He's actually here with me now! Come say hi Yurio!**_ "  
" _ **That is not my name Viktor! Anyway, as much as I dislike your piggy guts, I guess it could be an opportunity to help Viktor with nationals.**_ "  
"I very much doubt that there would be any competition for him there anyway but I guess you can never now."  
" _ **I agree with you there. Alright I'm hanging up the phone. HEY VIKTOR, SAY BYE TO YOUR BITCH BEFORE I HANG UP!**_ "  
" ** _Oh, bye Yu-_** "

Yuuri stood there slightly blushing at what Yurio said over the phone, but the thought left his mind as fast as it crossed his thoughts when he started feeling the cramps from this morning. He didn't really know why though, he just grabbed a packet of dog treats and shrugged it off again. Leaving the shop, the 24 year old Japanese man was met with the cold once again, which somehow made him feel nauseous. Walking along the busy streets of St Petersburg, Yuuri kept on thinking about the cramps and nausea he was getting, concluding that he might have had food poisoning or something, though he really wasn't sure.

* * *

Grabbing the keys from the pocket on his jacket, Yuuri unlocked the door, the sound of Makkachin greeting him as he stepped inside the warm hallway. Crouching down to talk and pat Makkachin, the Japanese man looked up to see the familiar face of his fiancé Viktor. Standing up, the Russian gave Yuuri a sweet kiss on the lips, the sound of someone gagging echoing throughout the room.

"Ugh! Sometimes you two need to get a room."  
"Oh, hey Yuri. I guess you're here for ice skating?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. Besides, we need to get him prepared for the nationals so I can actually have some competition in the Grand Prix."  
"It's not like I'd have much of a competition in the nationals anyway."  
"I think Yuri has a point on this one, and besides you might be a little rusty from staying away from the competition for around a year. Can someone help me put these away?"

The trio packed away the groceries in the pantry and fridge, Yuri sneaking in some chocolate from the pantry. Once Yuuri had his skates and Makkachin was ready, the trio stepped outside to go skate at a nearby lake. While the lovers talked, Yuri picked up his phone and dialled in Otabek's number. If he remembered correctly, the Kazakhstani was staying in Russia for a few weeks, so he reckoned it would be better to have a friend with him aside from Viktor and Yuuri.

" _ **Otabek Altin speaking.**_ "  
"Hey Beka, it's Yuri. I'm currently heading over to a lake with Viktor and his bitch to skate, wanna come?"  
" _ **I don't see why not. How come you want me to tag along?**_ "  
"Because I don't think Makkachin would be suitable as a companion for how long we're gonna be there."  
" _ **Alright, I'll be there. Which lake is it?**_ "  
"I'll text you the location."

* * *

The ice had never been better for the four ice skaters, since no one else was there it was basically free for the skaters to do as they wish. Yuri and Otabek were trying to out-best the other in a competition of jumps and tricks while Viktor and Yuuri were just enjoying the atmosphere while practicing the Russian's program for the nationals. However, when Yuuri was about to perform a triple toe loop when he started feeling nauseous with an unwanted cramp to top it off, making him fall onto the ice, the Japanese skater rolling twice across the ice, obviously worsening his nausea. Panicked, Viktor skated towards Yuuri and helped him onto his knees, noticing that his fiancé was looking a little paler than usual. That's when Yuuri unconsciously decided to let the contents of his stomach out onto the ice, concerning Otabek, Yurio and Viktor. At this point in time, a few people were on the lake and had witnessed what had happened, half disgusted and half concerned.

Yuuri was in pain from the ongoing cramp, the pain from vomiting and in pain from falling. It became unbearable to the point where he was starting to lose consciousness, if it weren't for a strong pair of arms lifting him up from the ice carefully. Looking up at his concerned fiancé, Yuuri closed his eyes to try and ignore the pain, though it hadn't really worked.

"Yurio, can you help me get my skates off?"  
"Why should I do that for you?!"  
"Because I'm holding Yuuri."  
"I'll hold him for you while you take your skates off. We can also use my car to get to a clinic."  
"...Alright, but be careful with him."

Once the skates were off and they had all been secure in the Kazakhstani's car, they all drove off to a local clinic to determine what had happened to the 24 year old on the ice.

* * *

Being inspected was something Yuuri didn't really like at the clinic, especially since she was paying close attention to things that didn't really relate to what was wrong with him, things such as food cravings and mood swings. Dr Ivashin sat down in her chair and cleared her throat.

"Well, Mr Nikiverov, it seems that Mr Katsuki is experiencing most of the symptoms highly related to that of a woman with an ectopic pregnancy."  
"Really? But, he can't get pregnant."  
"I'm aware of that Mr Nikivorov but it has happened before twice in the past. The results of those who did manage a successful pregnancy either had the child or both die in the process of childbirth. This is what is known as an ectopic pregnancy, though this has only occurred to men twice of course referring to the men I mentioned earlier and since this is a rare occurrence for men, the symptoms in both abdominal pains and the first case had the symptom of nausea."  
"So, it's possible that I'm pregnant?"  
"That's what I can tell from the symptoms Mr Katsuki. Since when have you experienced the nausea and cramps?"  
"This makes it the first week."  
"Well, we can't tell at this point in time if you are indeed pregnant but we will know for sure when the child's heart can be heard at 8 weeks though an ultrasound appointment. I can schedule one now for a Thursday Afternoon, but I recommend coming in if something happens or if you are unsure about something. I do those types of appointments for free but the ultrasound appointment won't be free, though that will be e-mailed to either of you when the time comes."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome, but Mr Katsuki, that would mean you have to stay away from figure ice skating for the entirety of the pregnancy."  
"Understandable."  
"If you ever need something, call me, ok?"

She gave Viktor her card and led the couple out of the clinic, saying their farewells with smiles. The pair met up with Otabek and Yuri who were playing against each other in a small ' _Angry Birds_ ' tournament, though no winner was decided. After dropping off Yuuri and Viktor home, Otabek and Yuri hit town for a bit to catch up.

"Hey, do you...think I'm really pregnant?"  
"Hm? Why do you ask?"

The Russian looked down at the Japanese male, Yuuri's eyes filled with worry.

"I guess because I think the shock is catching up to me."  
"In that case, I think you might be a good mother~"  
"No, I'm serious Vikor. What if we're getting out hopes up too much? And even if it were true, then how is it possible?"  
"Calm down Yuuri. I can't believe it entirely myself, but everything will be fine."  
"I still don't know what to do. I mean, I took the season off, but what will that mean for my career? And your career might be affected a bit by this, and would this break off our rela-"  
"Shh~ Calm down. I can't believe it either, but you're blowing this _**WAY**_ out of proportion. This won't spell doom for your career, and if we need to, we can always have Minako look after the child during tournaments. My career won't be affected by this at all, and everyone known we're together so no scandal would arise. And I intend to stay by your side during this whole ordeal. To be honest, I'm excited and nervous as well~"  
"You always know how to make any situation brighter. If we do have a child, will we make time for them?"  
"I'm sure we will. I mean, a handsome man like myself as a father, and a lovely and wonderful man like you as a mother, this child won't have a bad upbringing at all. Everything will be fine, I promise."

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_

Yuuri turned to the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside table. He leaned in to reach for it, a strong pair of arms that clung to his shirt made him move closer once the Japanese man reached it and answered the phone where a certain Ballet Instructor was waiting for him to pick up.

"Yuuri Katsuki here."  
" _ **YUURI! The news is everywhere!**_ "  
"Minako? News? What news?"  
" _ **Ever since you announced that you were going to put the season on hold two days ago, it went viral and rumours are starting to appear!**_ "  
"Look, calm down Minako, I'm sure news on Yuuri's announcement is going to die down in a few days."  
" ** _Oh, hey Viktor. Look, the thing is that the rumours include a popular one by your fans stating that Yuuri's pregnant!_** "  
"Ok, then what are the other rumours?"  
" _ **Let's see... There's a rumour going around that he might retire, rumours on him coaching either you or Minami, rumours on relationship problems with you and another popular rumour by fans stating that Yuuri is fixing relationship problems with you and a rising German Skater named Alrick Kühn.**_ "  
"Alrick Kühn? But I've never met him before."  
" _ **He claims that you do, and my guess is that he might have seen you perform.**_ "  
"Well, we now know that rumour is being fuelled with false information."  
" _ **Look, Yuuri just be careful with how you tell the media things next time, ok? I'll talk to ya later.**_ "

Minako hung up, leaving Viktor and Yuuri confused and surprised. Yuuri sighed as he plopped onto the bed once again, wishing that he could get a bit more sleep before 9am, a strong pair of arms bringing him close to Viktor. The Japanese skater turned to face his Russian fiancé.

"Do you really think it was a bad idea to announce it too soon?"  
"Nope, the world was in quite a shock when I said I was putting the season on hold to coach you."  
"Still can't believe that was almost an entire year ago."

Both smiled at each other as Viktor placed a sweet kiss on Yuuri's forehead, Yuuri snuggling into Viktor's chest. Somehow, he knew things will get better, and he knows that the both of them can get through this together.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for so long, but I came back with a _Yuri! On Ice_ vibe on me!**

 **Sorry about falling into the MPREG pit, I just haven't read a good one out there so I'm doing that! If there is a good one out there, please let me know :)**

 _ **Yuri! On Ice doesn't belong to me  
Alrick Kühn is an original character created by me**_

 **EDIT29/03/2017: Fixed the spelling error of Viktor's last name**

 **EDIT19/08/2017: Thanks to** **for pointing out how Viktor and Yuuri were lacking their shock, so that's been fixed**

 **Stay Sweet~**


End file.
